My Little Pony The Days After
by ComputerNerdElite
Summary: This series is about the mane 6 and there new friends and there adventures 6 years later after twilight left... chapters might come late due to that it takes time for me to think of some but it's all around all types of genres. FimFiction is where im recently working on as PonyNerdMLP but as soon as im done with the first chapter of my other fiction ill upload a chapter here
1. Chapter 1

My Little Pony The Days After Story One: Reunion Chapter 1: Reterning to PonyVille

Its Been Six years...Six years After...She left...  
In the Guards Rest area...

Guards:The Princess would like to see you

?:Yes i would be right there

In the Royal Chamber...

Princess Celestia: Hello Element sorry to Call you on your day off

Element: it's no bother Princess i wasn't doing anything anyway so whats up

Celestia: i Need you to deliver a letter for me

Element: A letter to who?  
Celestia:To one of my Scholars Twilight Sparkle She lives in Canterlot the address is on the letter

Element:Sure thing

Element leaves the Chamber to go give the Letter to Twilight Sparkle

Celestia: your new life begins with that letter...Element

At Twilight's house the busy pony was reading a book on Ice magic Takeing many notes on the subject...

Spike: Hey Twilight did you remember to send a letter back to the gang?  
Twilight:im too busy now spike im studying im on a deadline!

Suddenly spike gets a letter...

Spike: whats this...it's a letter from princess Celestia

Twilight: what does it say ? maybe it's about how great i'm doing on my work!

Dear Twilight Sparkle,  
Your skills as a scholar are amazing the many reports you've sent are extraordinary

Twilight: OF COURSE!

But you are simply working to hard and thats why i'm sending you to Ponyville for a vacation Love,  
Princess Celestia

Twilight: What! vacation but but...  
spike: you read the letter we have to go and look at the bright side you get to see the gang for the first time in ages!  
Twilight:...Fine...  
Spike: it says on the letter the princess sent a chariot for us we should get ready

Twilight and Spike pack there things about 10 minutes later the chariot arrived and took them to ponyville Meanwile...

Element: This seems like the place

Element knocks on the door...But no one answers

Element: no ones home huh?

He finds an old pony who lives next door sitting in a chair outside his house

Element: excuse me sir do you know where Twilight Sparkle who lives next door to you went?  
Old Pony: Ohhhh Y-yes i think she said something about going to ponyville

Element: Ponyville wheres that?

The old pony points towards the direction of Ponyville

Element: Thank you sir Element: sigh...so much for my day off work huhh?

Element flies Towards ponyville to find the pony: Twilight...  
Will he find her?  
Will Twilight find her friends at ponyville?

Find out more in the next chapter: Reunion and meeting new Ponies

This was the first chapter of the series i plan to keep it going but... its up to you guys for my dialogue should it be in script form(like now) or in story form (exp: like this Twilight said ) send me a comment or what ever it is to me i'll gladly except your sugesstions.


	2. Chapter 2

My Little Pony The Days After Story 1:Reunion Chapter 2: Reunion and meeting new ponies

Twilight arrived in ponyville. After landing she thanked the guards who flew them there and left towards her old house the library

Spike: wow it's ponyville! it hasn't changed at all

Twilight: well it's been 6 years spike im sure some things have changed anyway lets head for the library and unpack

Spike: sure and maybe later we could find the gang i wonder where they are

Twilight and spike arrive at the house when they opended the door they were surprised to find a pound of confetti blow up into there faces

Spike: *recovering from the blast* Wha the-  
?: OH YAY IM SO GLAD YOUR HERE!  
Twilight: Pinkie pie...?  
Pinkie: YOUR BACK YOUR BACK! oh and SURPRISE!

the pink pony steped aside and in there sight they saw A surprise party. the library was filled with many streamers and balloons with many treats and such (such?) And there standing behind it all was Rainbow Dash,Fluttershy,Rarity and Applejack smiling as they said WELCOME HOME TWILIGHT !

Rarity: IT's Been So long dear

Applejack: We missed you sugarcube

Rainbow: Yeah Egghead you could have visited or something but now that your here...  
Fluttershy:Umm...hello twilight...i-i...I MISSED YOU

Fluttershy busted out crying

Twilight:*about to cry too* I missed you all

They all gathered around for a group hug...memories gathered into twilight's head she remembered the good old days and how she missed them...About 2 hours later...

Element:*panting* Huff Huff is huff this ponyville huff

Ordinary pony: Why yes it is welcome im guessing your not from around here

Element: you could say that. do you happen to know where twilight sparkle is

Ordinary pony: yeah she just moved in to the library

Element: thanks

Element (with his remaining energy) rushed to the library

Element: this is the place...*knocks on the door*  
Applejack: well who could that be *opens the door*  
Element: hi there are you twilight sparkle?

Before she could answer twilight came from the other room

Twilight:im Twilight is there something Wrong?  
Element: no no nothing at all im here to deliver this letter to you Twilight: Letter?

Twilight opens the letter not knowing whats inside or why this pony gave it to her

Dear Twilight,

BY the time you read this you should be on vaction in ponyville.i would like you to keep a diary on your adventures during your stay in ponyville. Also i want you to tell the pony who delivered this letter to you that he is also on vaction here in ponyville and that i have arranged an apartment for him to stay in With Care,  
Princess Celestia

Element: Vaction?  
Twilight: Well thats stranged why would she want me to keep a diary...But anyway who are you it seems like Princess Celestia is awefully intersted in you?  
Element: Im Element Im Celestia's Top Guard and a detective first class

The mane 6 look confused. Element sounds like an ordinary pony he's dark orange and has a brown mane and tail but...he has wings and a horn!

Element:*embarrassed* ummm...  
Twilight: Sorry it's just that we don't see your kind that often...  
Element: Kind? oh you mean a pony who has wings and a horn yeah i kinda get that alot

Twilight: sorry but anyway im Twilight Sparkle a Scholar for the princess i would like you to meet my friends

Applejack: Well Howdy there Mr. Element im Applejack i run sweet apple acres with my brother

Rarity: How do you do, im Rarity i work and live in the Carousel Boutique i make the best dresses in all of ponville maybe you seen my work?

Rainbow Dash: I doubt that anyway im Rainbow Dash the fastest pony in all of Equestria!

Pinkie: Im Pinkie Pie I like cupcakes and cake and oh and pie i love that stuff!  
Element: Hey im Element Nice to meet all of you *looks at fluttershy* Hey

Fluttershy:...um Hello

Rainbow: Thats Fluttershy you could already tell that she shy

Element: well Hello fluttershy i hope we could be friends heh

Fluttershy:*smiles* Ok

About 30 minutes later...

Applejack: Well it's getting late i think we should all hit the hay

Rainbow: yeah im tried too i was up all morning practing my tricks

Applejack: hey how bout we all meet up at my place and hang out

Rarity: that sounds divine Well im off beauty doesn't make it's self goodnight

Rainbow: yeah see ya later

AppleJack: Goodnight ya'll

pinkie: yeah i'll bring the snacks for tommorrow goooodnighht

Fluttershy: it was good to see you again umm twilight goodnight

Twlight: well goodnight girls

Element: i have to go too goodnight i'll see you guys tommorrow?  
AppleJack: Of Course your our friend too come by the farm you can't miss it

Element: sure..

THey leave to the own homes to get some sleep...

Twilight: hmm it's nice to be back...

What will happen tommorrow?  
Find out in the next chapter and story!  
Story 2: life in ponyville

Chapter 3: Life on the farm

don't forget to review and i tried to make the characteristics for each of the ponies if they were a little off or wasn't good enought ect. tell me it helps alot thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

My Little Pony The Days After Story 2: Life in ponyville Chapter 3: Life on the farm

It was morning at sweet apple acres applejack was tending to the trees (if that makes sense) about 10 minutes later shes was walking towards the barn to get some tools until she got a surprise visit...

Element: Hey Applejack

Applejack: Howdy Element uhh.. your a bit early no ones here yet

Element: Really? well thats embarrassing... well since i don't have anything to you need any help around here?  
Applejack: are you serious? sure! i could use a hand but first let me introduce you to the sweet apple family

Applejack walks into her house and invites element in...

Applejack: Element i would like you to me my family

Applebloom: well hi there im applebloom

Granny Smith: Hey there young fella im...i forget...  
Applejack: thats Granny Smith she the forgetful type and last but not least thats my brother big macintosh

Big Mac:...  
Element: Nice to meet you all im Element.  
Applejack: element here wants to help with farm work if thats ok with ya'll

Granny Smith: Of course he can the more the merryer i always say

Applejack: Well ok then Big Mac, Element we have work to do come on

Applejack leads them to the apple orchards

Applejack: Alright today we only have a few apples to harvest so with the three of us we should be done by lunchtime

Element: Ok so i'm guessing we have to kick the apples off the trees i'm really not the farm type

Applejack: thats ok it's easy just buck them off and put them in the buckets

Element: sure lets get started

The three ponies got started...about a half hour later

Applejack: i'm gonna get more buckets sit tight ya'll i'll be back

After Applejack left...Big mac walked up to element...

Element: Hey big mac is something wrong

Big Mac: Stay away from my sister...  
Element: ex-excuse me?  
Big Mac: i know your plans, act like your friends with ponies and then WHAM! you leave like they were nothing

Element: What?...  
Big Mac: my sister was already heartbroken once she doesn't need it to happen again

Element: (heartbroken?)...  
Big Mac: so i suggest you leave before things get ugly

Element:...Listen big macintosh im not like those sick Ponies my job is to protect ponies make eqestria a better place

Element: And i promise you i Will never Hurt applejack or anypony as a matter of fact

Element: But...if you don't believe me i will respect your wishes and leave sweet apple acres...  
Big Mac:...I...  
AppleJack: im back ya'll what i miss?

Big Mac goes back to work without saying a word

Applejack: whats the matter big mac

Big Macintosh Shakes his head and continues working

Applejack: well alrighty let's back to work

The three finish there work by lunch...pinkie pie comes by and sets up the get together..about 5 minutes later Rainbow, Twilight, Rarity, and Fluttershy come by

Pinkie: OK the food is almost done then we could party!  
Rarity: Take your time dear theres no rush

Pinkie: Okey dokey lokey (if thats how you spell it)  
Rainbow: Your telling me im starving

Twlight: Hello Big Macintosh it's been so long

Big Mac: Eeyup!

Big mac spots element outside the barn

Big mac: hey element

Element: yeah?

Big Mac: umm i-...why aren't you in the barn

Element: just getting some air i'll be back in a minute

Big Mac: ...im sorry

Element: hmm?  
Big Mac: i shouldn't have been so quick to judged you

Element: i't fine big mac to be honest if i had a sister i would be very protective of her also

Big Mac: Eeyup!  
Element: let's gets back inside

Big Mac: eeyup

for the rest of the evening they stayed in the barn...back at twilight's house

Twilight: that was fun

Applejack: yup ! hey wheres element i want to thank him for helping me today

Pinkie: he already left he said something about "royal business"  
Rainbow: by the way who is element?  
Rarity: what do you mean rainbow dash? he's our friend

Rainbow: yeah but where did he come from? all he says is that he's a detective and he had a letter from the princess and that he knows her

Applejack: well if you put it that way it does sound pretty suspicious

Rarity: yes, for all that we know that letter could have been fake *gasp* he could be dangerous

Twilight: come on girls why would he do that for what?  
Rainbow: look at the facts twilight

Twilight:...well

Rainbow: i know we should spy on him to see what "royal Business" he really has

Fluttershy: umm i don't know about this girls

Applejack: well im convinced let's see if he really is telling the truth

rarity: i'm curious as well

Pinkie: yay were going to be spies

Rainbow: are you with us twilight

Twilight:...fine just to prove that element is not a evil colt you all think he is

Fluttershy: But girls...

Is Element telling the truth?  
What will the mane 6 find out about him?  
What Royal Business does element have?

Find out next time on chapter 4: Who is Element?

please review it helps.

also tell me what you think of this chapter and

if you like follow


	4. Chapter 4

My Little Pony The Days After Story 3: Life in Ponyville Chapter 4: who is Element?

Twilight,Rainbow,Rarity, Pinkie, Applejack and Fluttershy caught up with Element in Canterlot.

Rainbow: Alright "Element" lets see what your doing out so late

Element's point of veiw:

Element: I'm late! man the princess is gonna be mad hmm?

Element spots a couple siting outside a restaurant

Ordinary mare: What do you want?  
Ordinary colt: anything you get is fine with me

Ordinary mare: aww your sweet well-Hey wheres my bits pouch

Odinary colt: what! WAIT THAT PONY TOOK IT!

Element sees a pony runing away with a bit pouch in it's mouth

Element: My jobs never done

Element runs after the thief. when he caught up close enough the thief quickly turned around a hit Element in the face!

Fluttershy: ELEMENT!  
Applejack: shh!  
Fluttershy: but but element...  
Rarity: look!

Element:... so thats how you want it

Element starts wispering something

Thief: !  
Element: ICE!

out of know where ice appers from element's horn captureing the thief into submission

Thief: hey let me go!  
Ordinary mare: eh- thank you

Element: don't mention it anyway can you stay here and watch him wile the guards arrive i have somewhere to be *gives a weak smile*  
Ordinary colt: sure no problem Element: Thanks Bye

And Element starts dashing out of sight

Twilight: you see he was telling the truth he is a detective and guard

Rainbow: Anypony would do that if there brave enough i know i would still we don't know where he's going come on

Fluttershy:...but

and the mane 6 chase after him .

At Canterlot Castle outside the royal chamber...

Pinkie: i saw him go in here i saw him go in here Rainbow: SHHHH listen

Element's point of view:

Element: Hey Celestia

Celestia: Hello Element How are you

Element: iv'e been better

Celestia: Y-your bleeding!  
Element: * touches his lip* Wow i didn't even noticed haha

Celestia: What happend?  
Element: A little accident with a thief but don't worry he should be in custody now

Celestia: You have to be more carful

Element: it's my job to protect eqestria and you and luna so it's only natural if i get hurt by the way where is luna?  
Celestia: guard problems she sould be coming

Luna :WE ARE HERE

Element: Hi Princess Luna

Luna: Hello Thy Rookie

Element: i already told you i graduated im not a rookie any more

Luna: Thy will allways be my rookie

Celestia: hehheh By the way element you know why you camr here

Element: yeah something about my job you had to tell me about

Celestia: yes, for a strange reason there have been more crimes recently all over eqestria so i have to make your vacation a working one if thats ok with you?  
Element: yeah of course but what strange reason

Celestia: no idea i'ts just been rising and most of the guards can't keep up so there gonna need help from time to time

Element: you can count on me

Celestia: i know well thats it you can go now

Element: ok bye Princesses

Celestia: bye element

Luna: Farwell thy rookie

Rarity: he's coming out what should we do

Before anypony eles could say a word twilight casted a spell and they were transported back to twilight's house

Twilight: See girls i told you he was telling the truth what do you have to say for yourselves

Applejack: you were right twi, next time i'll think twice before listening to rainbow

Rarity: as do i

Pinkie: yep rainbow you trouble maker

Rainbow: ...i"m sorry to i shouldn't have through out suspension

Twilight: good. well anyway let's not say anything to element about this hmm?  
Rarity: agreed

Rainbow: Ditto

Fluttershy:...  
Applejack: whats wrong sugarcube?  
Fluttershy:...it's that...I thought this idea was well ummm...dumb from the start

Everyone laughed wile rainbow got mad after that they all said there goodbyes and left

Find out what happens next time in chapter 5

Also this is the first time i accually put action in the story and i know this isn't the best chapter and in the past i had lots of problems with making the action interesting so please tell me in a review or message on how you thought it was and if it was bad tell me what i could do to make it better for future chapters i'll gladly take suggestings


End file.
